bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lily Tyler
Lily Tyler is a houseguest on Big Brother 1 (MATT DB). Game Summary Week 1: Lily befriended James almost immediately upon her entrance into the House. The two of them joined up with Isabella, the first HOH, soon after that. Together, the three decided to follow the House's wishes of targeting Simon, nominating him alongside their pawn, Francesca. Simon won the POV, though, so the target shifted to Anna, the replacement nominee. Alex and Lily began growing very close to each other, with a potential showmance brewing. Lily voted in the minority against Anna, while most of the other houseguests voted to evict Francesca. Week 2: Lily won HOH after the last eviction did not go as she intended. Instead of making waves as revenge for the previous week's blindside, Lily decided to target Simon again - this time using a backdoor plan. She nominated Earl and Nick as pawns for eviction. Lily began to grow very close with Corinne; she created a five-person alliance with Corinne, Alex, Isabella, and James. Quinn won the POV and used it on Earl, allowing Lily to nominate Simon as the replacement. Lily was warned by Earl, Nick, and Quinn that some houseguests were targeting her; because of this, she decided to form a deal to keep the three of them safe for as long as possible if they do the same. On eviction night, Lily's target, Simon, went home in a unanimous vote. Week 3: The power shifted away from Lily's alliance when Tanner won HOH. Tanner told her and her allies that Anna was his target, when he was actually targeting James because of his alliance with Lily and co. Lily and her allies all voted to evict Anna, but James ended up going home instead. Week 4: Jennifer won HOH this week. Things continued to go wrong for Lily when she was nominated alongside her showmance partner, Alex. Luckily for her, Isabella, her close friend, won the POV and, after some convincing from Nick, used it to save her from the block. Lily voted to evict Corinne, the replacement nominee, but everyone else voted to evict Alex from the House to separate the showmance. Week 5: Earl won HOH and nominated Lily alongside another ally - this time, against Isabella. However, he promised her that she wasn't the target because of their deal and that he's planning a backdoor against Tanner. Unfortunately for her, Kyle won the Power of Veto and refused to use it. In a stroke of luck, Isabella used her Secret POV, which allowed Earl to nominate Tanner against Lily. Four houseguests voted against Lily, which was enough to tie the vote; however, Earl stayed true to his promise and cast the deciding vote against Tanner. Immediately afterwards, Lily won HOH and set her sights on Tanner's ally, Kyle, nominating him against Anna. Unfortunately for her, Anna delivered a very aggressive eviction speech, which sealed her fate and kept Kyle in the game. Week 6: Quinn won HOH, and Lily found her two remaining close allies, Corinne and Isabella, on the block together. The nominations were not changed when Brett won the Power of Veto, forcing Lily to decide between her two closest friends in the game. Lily decided to vote against Corinne for her lack of competition wins, but all of the other houseguests voted Isabella out of the game. Week 7: Jennifer targeted Earl this week, sparing Lily from the block. Because of this, Lily played more under-the-radar this week. At the end of the week, though, she put in effort to convince her ally, Corinne, to vote to evict Nick instead of Earl. Her pleas were unsuccessful, though, and she voted in the minority against Nick; Earl was evicted in a 3-2 vote. Week 8: With Nick as the HOH, Lily felt safe this week. She and Corinne played more under-the-radar as Nick & Quinn targeted Brett, Jennifer, and Kyle, leaving the two of them in the clear. As the eviction approached, she sided with Corinne in evicting Jennifer, the bigger threat between she and Brett - even though Brett pissed her off by calling her irrelevant and a floater. After Jennifer left, Kyle won HOH and nominated Lily for eviction; however, she was just a pawn. Sure enough, she stayed in the game by a narrow 2-1 vote, with Nick voting against her. Week 9: Unfortunately for Lily, Brett, who hated her, won HOH and targeted her for eviction. Despite calling her irrelevant the previous week, Brett nominated her alongside Nick; she was his target. Brett also won the POV and kept the nominations the same, practically sealing Lily's fate. Lily did have a chance to survive, though, as Brett and Kyle began to suspect a deal between Corinne and Nick. Ultimately, though, Lily was sent home in a 2-0 vote (she was shocked to see Corinne vote against her). Player History - Big Brother 1 (MATT DB) Competition History Voting History Head of Household History Category:Fanon Contestants Category:MATT DB's Contestants